Confessions of an SAA's daughter
by thestoriesyoulove
Summary: AJ and Hannah Trager love there dad. But it seems like that love is being tested more and more. Can they make it through? Or will it prove to much?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

AJ Trager slammed the car door of her dads truck and stomped all the way into the office where Gemma was. "Hey baby girl" she said. "What's wrong?" "I'll tell you what's wrong" she said "Nomad life is not one for an old lady!" She yelled Gemma just sighed. "Problems with the old man again?" She was referring to AJ's boyfriend Ryan. The man acted more like a 6 year old rather than a 26 year old. Aj was only 20 and she was WAY more mature than him. "Have I ever told you that Cherry is a good for nothing slut?" She said. "Says the girl who told me to be nice to her after I slammed a skateboard in her face" Gemma said giving her a funny look. "Yea but she wasn't here to screw YOUR man" said Aj. "have you seen Hannah?" Hannah was Aj's little sister at 17 that girl knew more about life and death than a doctor. "Yeah she's in the clubhouse watching Abel." Aj got up and went to the clubhouse when she opened the door Hannah was sitting at a table with the little blonde boy in her lap. Ima was sitting across the table making goo goo eyes at Abel. "Hey" I said to them. "Hey" they both said back "You ok I could here you on the phone with Ryan last night" she said. "Ugh" I said " lets just say that the boy is lucky he is doing shit for the club". Hannah laughed "After dad gets out of church we need to talk to him about the new home moms going into". "ok sounds good" she said but she was secretly dreading it. Her dad was always very hostile when it came to talking about there mom. She started using drugs when aj was 9 and Hannah 6. The second her dad found out he made her go to a half way house because he didn't want his little girls to see there mom that way. After a few years of using she fried her brain into a vegetable. And they put her in a home so people could take care of her. Aj and Hannah have only visited there mom a few times. There dad always goes with them though. Because even with security and other people around, he still didn't trust there mother. "this should be fun" AJ said with a smile Hannah just laughed and said "The highlight of my day". They heard a loud slamming sound and the doors of the "church" opened. They all came out happy. "hey dad" aj said to her father tig."hey baby girl"." Me and hannah need to talk to you" she said. He nodded and went over to were hannah was sitting. He sat down with a sigh and said"whats up"? He knew it wasn't something he was going to like hearing. "ok don't be mad" Hannah started off, "but a couple of weeks ago we went to see mom when you were on a run for the club and..." What!" he yelled "you know you can't go without me" he said "I know" aj jumped in "but we didn't think it would be a big deal until..." "until what" her dad all but growled. "you know how you thought someone hit hannah in the face, well it was mom". He just stared at aj he looked so pissed. She HATED that look. "alright i know there must be some reason your acually telling me this what is it. did she kill someone?" "no" aj said. "the home that she is in now won't care for violent people. So we need to find a new home for her". "why"? he said "Can't we just let the city deal with her"? "Dad come on we just have to find somewhere else to put her" hannah said. "Alright, but since you to got yourself into this mess you figure it out". And with that he went outside to where the boys were. "Well, lets get to work" aj said. "Fuck".

Hope you like! I own NOTHING! Everything goes to kurt sutter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A loud ring came from Aj's phone. She had just gotten out of the shower and was towel drying her long jet black hair. She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was on her caller ID.

She hit the ignore button and let it go to voicemail. She had better things to do than talk to him. She knew she would get back with him sooner or later. She also knew it was code to forgive your man after he has slept with another woman. That was one thing she would never understand about this life. It just didn't make any sense.

After putting product in her hair, AJ went to find her sister. She was in desperate need of a girls day, but she was surprised to see her dad at the kitchen table. Hannah was sitting there with her arms and legs crossed. She looked at AJ and bit her lip. This could not be good.

"So" Tig started off. " Anybody want to tell be who's this is"? He put a letter form the Charming heath department on the table. AJ look at Hannah and picked up the letter it read:

TO MS. TRAGER(NO FIRST NAME WAS SHOWN) THE RESULTS OF YOUR TEST HAVE COME BACK POSITIVE FOR SYPHILIS. WE ASK THAT YOU COME IN FOR A VACCINE THAT SHOULD CLEAR UP THE INFECTION. IT WAS LUCKY THAT YOU CAUGHT IT EARLY FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE CALL US AT CHARMING HEALTH DEPARTMENT. THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY.

"Oh by the way you have and STD but have a nice fucking day"! AJ screamed. Tig looked pissed beyond belief, but he also looked like he was trying to keep it together. "Which one of you is it"! He screamed. "Me dad". Hannah said she looked down at her hands and then took a deep breath in looking up at her dad. "Maybe I should just go back upstairs" AJ said as she turned to go back upstairs. "Yeah" tig said. "give us a minute".

They sat in an awkward silence for 5 minutes. Tig didn't look at her. He just stared at his cigarette or the ash tray. "Who is it Hannah"? "Umm well, it's uh that guy Danny". Tig just shook his head and said "Damn Tacoma prospects". "I'm sorry dad I'm going tomorrow to get the shot". "Yeah that sounds good" he said still looking at the ash tray. "Take AJ with you". Hannah mouthed ok and went up to her sisters room as fast as she could.

AJ paced her room waiting for Hannah she couldn't hear a thing down there. Finally Hannah come in looking white as a ghost. "What the hell"! AJ said as Hannah sat on the bed. She looked at AJ and said, "AJ I only slept with him once". "Well sometimes that's all it takes". "it will be ok. I promise". And they both hugged.

A couple hours later at the garage Gemma was leaning in the door way or the office smoking a cigarette when Tig came up behind her. "Hey Gem" tig said. "Hey tigger, what's up"? "Hannah has Syphilis". He said with a sigh. "Shit. Prospect form Tacoma"? "Yeah how did you know"? "she told me" Gemma said with a guilty smile. "And you just decided not to tell me"? "I wanted her to tell you on her own". Tig just shook his head and asked Gemma a hard question. "Do you think I should get AJ tested"? Gemma sighed and stopmed out her cigarette. "AJ may be a little young and naïve, but if she thought she had something she would get tested". "But see that's the thing". Tig said. "She is kinda naïve and what if she just thinks she doesn't have anything"? "I'm going to take a wild guess and say all this shit with Hannah is the kick in the ass AJ needs". Gemma said with a smile. Tig smiled back, "I'm going to get back to work".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hannah shifted nervously in her seat. Her sister AJ looked over at her and laughed. "It's not funny!" Hannah snapped. "I know I know but it's just a shot not surgery". Hannah gave her whatever look and started to tap her foot. AJ rolled her eyes then a nurse came out and said, "Hannah Trager we are ready for you". Hannah got up and looked at her sister. "You mind coming with me?" AJ smiled at her younger sister and mouthed sure as they followed the nurse down a hall. When they got there Hannah noticed a girl from her school the girl just stared at Hannah she was getting the shot for the same thing. "I won't tell if you don't". Hannah said and they girl nodded and said deal as she left.

As they walked out of the care center Hannah looked at her sister and said, "You know I'm like Danny's girlfriend right?" AJ rolled her eyes and said "No" in a stupid tone. "Hey!" Hannah said. AJ had never met Danny so she wasn't sure if he was a good guy or not. If he was anything like Ryan he would be ok. Ryan was a good man, minus the cheating. But he took care of AJ and she missed him like crazy. "Ok enough boy talk. We need to pick up a few things tonight for the dinner at Gemma's". AJ said Hannah looked at her sister after they got in the truck and said "Is Ryan coming"? "Yea I talked to him last night I can't wait to see him". Hannah smiled and said "Don't tell anyone this but after I graduate this year I think I'm going to move to Tacoma if Danny and I are still together". AJ's jawed dropped the kid wasn't even patched! He dad was going to go nuts! Yea maybe he was getting patched in a few weeks but come on! There is no way that dad is going to let Hannah move to Tacoma without a big ass argument. "It's you and your boy's funeral". AJ said with a laugh and Hannah glared at her.

After picking up all the shit Gemma needed for the dinner all the girls got to work in the kitchen. All the girls were chatting when Gemma came up to AJ and said "Wanna smoke"? AJ nodded and went out back with her. The boy's weren't there yet so the place was nice and quiet. "So" Gemma stared off."You and this Ryan guy. You two serious"? AJ shrugged. "I guess we just went through a real rough patch but you know it's a part of the life." Gemma smiled and said "That boy is really lucking, you are one hell of an old lady". "I'm not an old lady. Yet". AJ smiled the thought of bring Ryan's old lady gave her butterflies. Changing the subject Gemma said "Are you as worried about Hannah as me"? AJ looked at her with guilt in her eyes what Hannah had told her in the truck was between them. But she also knew anything she said to Gemma was between her a Gemma too. "Ok Hannah would kill me if I told you this but after she graduates she is going to move to Tacoma to be with Danny". Gemma just stared at her. It was a stare of confusion and shock. "Are you sure? Because if you daddy finds out…" Gemma whistled let's just say Tacoma is gonna lose a prospect". "Yea, and he sure didn't rack up the brownie points by giving Hannah and STD." Gemma just shook her head as they went back inside.

All the men of redwood started piling in. Clay came up to AJ and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know you old man should be here any minute" and winked at her. She gave him a smile and went to the front door. She heard the roar of a lone motorcycle and opened the door and jogged down to her man. Well she jogged as well as she could in heels. She jumped into his arms and he picked her up by the ass just the way she liked. They kissed of a solid minute before they came up for air. "I missed you" AJ squeaked. "I missed you too" Ryan smiled his famous pearly white girm. You know for a man who smoked as much as he did he had amazingly white teeth!

After a very rowdy dinner AJ and Ryan said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the club house. There was no way AJ was taking Ryan Back to her house. Her dad would hear them. When they got to the club house they went up to the roof. When they got there Ryan turned to AJ and said "I want to ask you something".

I know you hate me right now! What a bitch I am leaving you with such a cliffy. But most of you can figure it out but still! I own nothing everything goes to kurt sutter! and sorry about the long wait for chapter 2 I was having conputer problems But it's all good now!


	4. Chapter 4

I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS IF IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS! PLEASE IT'S NOT WORTH IT TO WRITE IF I DON'T HAVE FEEDBACK!

(3 hours earlier at the clubhouse)

Ryan walked into the clubhouse after the long ride from Tacoma. His hands were starting to sweat. How the hell do you ask a man like Tig to marry his daughter? I know AJ is only 20 but everyone in the club married young it was just how it happened. Ryan was greeted with yelling, hugs, and handshakes. He saw tig and went over to him. God if you're out there watch my back.

"Ryan my man, AJ has missed you like crazy". Tig said with a smile on his face. Ryan laughed it was more of a nervous laugh.

"Yeah brother I missed her too. Hey I wanna ask you something come outside"?

"Yeah yeah sure let's go". Tig said and they both went outside for a smoke. I mean the club wasn't all proper and shit but you still had to ask a brother for his daughters hand in marriage.

"So what's going on brother"? Tig asked as he lit a cigarette. Ryan wasn't sure how he was going to take it. He was still thinking about ducking after he told him.

"Well AJ and I have been together for 3 years now and I think it's time to you know take the next step". Ryan looked at tig. His head snapped up.

"You asking if you can marry my daughter"? Tig new this would come sooner or later he just didn't think right now at 20? Did AJ really want to get married at 20?

"Yeah I mean I wanted to ask you first because I know that's what AJ would want". Tig thought about this options. If he said no AJ would run off with Ryan anyway. But he could always kill Ryan. No no that won't work either. Damn I have to say yes.

"You better treat my little girl right". Ryan smiled and said "I sure as hell will brother". And they both hugged. "when are you going to ask her"? Tig asked lighting another cigarette.

"Was thinking maybe after dinner tonight". Ryan said getting really nervous at this point. Tig just smiled and said "you got the ring"? Ryan shock his head yes and pulled out the ring. It had a silver band and a nice sized diamond. Tig whistled "Man she is going to love that". Ryan looked at tig "I sure hope brother".

(On the roof of the clubhouse)

Ryan got down on one knee and AJ gasped she had wanted this since the day she had meet Ryan. "AJ Trager, will you marry me"? AJ could hardly breathe but after a moment she said "Yes! A hundred times yes"! Ryan picked her up and they started kissing she was so excited but pulled away. "Wait" she said "You did ask my dad first right"? Ryan smiled he loved how much AJ loved and respected her dad. "Of course baby you think I gotta death wish or something"?

After a few hours of talking on the roof about the wedding and how they were going to tell everyone AJ really wanted to tell Hannah so Ryan dropped her off at home and said he would see her tomorrow so they could tell everyone. AJ raced up to Hannah's room as fast as she could. When she got there Hannah was talking on the phone with Danny. "Oh Hannah" AJ said she had both hands behind her back. Hannah turned around and smiled at her sister she knew something was up. "Hey girl what's up"? AJ smiled and put her hand up at first Hannah didn't know what she was doing but then it dawned on her. She screamed dropping the phone and rushed toward AJ and hugged her. "When the hell did this happen"? You could still hear Danny on the phone saying "Hello"? Over and over again Hannah picked up the phone and said she would call him back and stared at her sister in complete shock. AJ just smiled and said "Can you fucking believe it"! Hannah just smiled and said "Honestly no" she laughed and they both went running down the stairs to go to Gemma's and tell everyone.

Ok so sorry it is so short I'm kind of running out of idea's. I need feedback suggestions welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I own nothing! Everything goes to Kurt Sutter! Also I sorta took one of the scenes from burlesque and used it in here so I don't own that either!

AJ called Ryan on his cell "Come on come on pick up"! After a few more rings Ryans voice came on "Hey baby". He said "Hey honey change of plans I'm going to tell the girls at Gemma's house and you tell the boys at the club". There was a pause and then Ryan said "You mean as in now"? AJ laughed "Yes as in now and when I'm done I will come spend the night at the clubhouse with you". Well that thought made Ryan happy. "Alright babe whatever you say, see you when ya get here".

AJ was so excited I mean it's not every day that you tell all the women of SAMCRO you are getting married. Hannah was jumping up and down in her seat. They pulled up and got out of the car all the girls were in the kitchen so that made things a little easier. AJ walked into the kitchen and said "Ladies" they all turned to look at her and she held up the hand with her ring on it. They all gasped and screeched they went running toward her and hugged her. Gemma sat back while all the old ladies congratulated her and all the crow eaters mumbled their congrats wishing they were the ones getting married. Gemma came up to her last and smiled. "My goddaughter is all grown up"! AJ laughed and they hugged. "Hey Gem." AJ said. "What's that baby"? "Um your going to help me with the wedding right"? Gemma smiled and said "I would be insulted if you didn't ask."

After she dropped a very excited Hannah off at home AJ headed to the club house with butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know how all the boys were going to take it. When she got there she opened the door she heard excited yelling and all the boys came rushing over to hug her. She smiled and laughed as everyone hugged her and made jokes about Ryan actually getting married. She looked over at Ryan he smiled at her well it was that time she laughed to herself. She walked over and hugged him. Just as they were about to head up stairs her dad stopped her. "Hey AJ can I talk to you." Ryan said that he would meet her upstairs and she and her dad sat at a table in the mostly empty clubhouse. "So my baby girl is growing up." "Aw dad your gonna make me cry". AJ said. Her dad just laughed and said "That only leaves me Hannah". AJ froze and said "Yeah" with a nervous laugh thinking back on her and Hannah's conversation earlier that day. Tig sighed and said "AJ your kinda young are you sure you are ready for this"? AJ sighed. She knew this was coming. Truth was she was kinda nervous herself. I mean she loved Ryan but face the facts. She was 20 almost 21. She defiantly wasn't ready for kids and all that but neither was Ryan. Maybe it could be a long engagement. "yes dad, I'm ready for it". Her dad just smiled and said "Ok baby girl. Ok". And with that they said there goodnights and AJ went up to Ryan and hers room. It was going to be a long night.

The next morning she woke up and decided to go to her dad's house. Hannah and Gemma would want to start planning right away which is what scared her kinda. I mean she wasn't having second thoughts, but the whole idea of waiting a year or two wasn't an option her sister or the queen of SAMCRO would respect. She pulled into the driveway in Ryan's black dodge ram. And walked into the house her dad was sitting there smoking a cigarette. "Thank god you're here". He said as she closed the door. "Hannah and Gemma have been bugging the hell outta me about this wedding shit." AJ laughed her poor dad Hannah was up all night running her damn mouth about it. "They're up in Hannah's room". AJ smiled at her dad and went up to Hannah's room. Sure enough Gemma was sitting on the bed looking at wedding colors. And Hannah was looking at a wedding dress album. "Well it looks like you guys have everything covered I'm gonna take a nap." She said with a laugh. Gemma and Hannah laughed to. "Baby girl have you thought about colors"? She had she wanted royal blue and white. She loved that color combination. "Royal blue and white". He said Gemma smiled and said "Great minds think alike". And showed her the page as it was cover with all things royal blue and white. She sat next to Gemma on Hannah's bed and after a few minutes about talking about wedding details Gemma spoke up and said. "Alright baby girl. Now this is the part that is hard". AJ gave her a funny look "What are you talking about". Gemma sighed and said "So what are we gonna do about that mom of yours."

Ok so sorry it is taking me longer and longer to update! I'm moving soon so I'm super super busy! Remember review review review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AJ hadn't even thought about that. Would she tell her? Invite her? Or would it even matter, I mean her moms brain was practically mush. She stuttered unsure of what to tell Gemma. "I don't think you should invite her". Hannah said quietly. AJ looked at her in shock. I mean it was Hannah who was always telling us to be more understanding toward mom. But then again the women did bitch slap her. "Maybe I should ask dad". AJ said. Gemma scoffed. "Baby girl we all know what the answer would be". Well she couldn't argue with that. "I think I might just tell her". AJ said. "I mean she is still my mom". Gemma nodded in approval and Hannah just went back to her magazine, what is up with her AJ thought.

After a few hours of wedding talk she drove over to the clubhouse. She wanted to go tell her mom that she was getting married. And she wanted to take Ryan with her. She decided to not tell her dad unless it went well and her mom understood. Went she got to the club church was just getting out and she went up to Ryan. "Oh look it's my soon to be wife". He said with a smile. They kissed and she looked up at him. "There is something I need to do and I want you to come with me". He eyed her suspiciously but agreed. When they go in the car her asked were to and she said "Lodi mental facility". He looked over at her and said "But I thought you couldn't go there without your dad". She sighed and said "I'm a 20 almost 21 year old women I can make my own choices. And besides I have you that is the same kind of protection". He just shrugged and they started the drive to the mental hospital.

Ryan pulled his truck into an empty space and stopped the car. He sighed as he looked over at AJ who was staring out the window. "Babe you don't have to do this". He said. "We can just go get something to eat". AJ looked over at her fiancée and said "I have to do this. She's my mother". Ryan smiled and they walked into the hospital and Ryan said that he would wait in the waiting room. She walked up to the front desk were a nice older women was. The lady smiled and said "Can I help you"? AJ smiled and said "Yes hi I'm here to see my mother Joanne Trager". The lady smiled and said "Right this way dear". They walked down a long hallway that was all white. Like as white as Casper the ghost. And just as creepy. The lady stopped before they got to a room that looked like a little kids arts and craft room. "Honey I have to warn you she isn't her best today but you can still go and see her". AJ looked at the room and then the women "I need to tell her something important and I fear if I don't do it today I might never do it". They lady smiled and motioned her into the room. AJ looked around the room. Caretakers were all around the room helping the patients with their projects and other things. It was so sad to see all those people like that. She saw her mom in the back of the room and walked over. The nurse looked up at her and said "Hello you must be one of her daughters". They shook hands and AJ said "Yeah um how did you know that"? The nurse smiled and said "She has tons of pictures in her room of you"? AJ smiled before she got hooked on drugs she remember her mom always had tons of pictures around and was always taking them. AJ smiled at the memory. Tears came to her eyes and as she sat at in a chair across from her mom she sniffled. AJ looked at her mom she was a mess she didn't understand. Mom was just like Gemma only with a little less attitude and a man with lower ranking. "Hey mom it's me AJ" Her mom looked up and smiled. "Its my little AJ bear". She said with a sweet smile. "I have missed you so much". AJ smiled they just sat there for about 10 minutes and then AJ said. "Mom there is something I wanted to tell you". Her mother looked up and said "What's that angel". AJ took a deep breath and said "Well I'm getting married". AJ looked at her mother and her mother gasped. "I'm so happy for you honey"! Then all of the sudden it's like a switch went off and her mother turned into a monster. "That reminds me of my wedding with that low life piece of shit you call your father". She screamed and someone yelled for security. "I hate him that stupid bastared"! She screamed even louder. She could her they heavy boots of the security men coming down the hall. "And YOU"! She spat. "Are the fucking spitting image of him"! AJ stared sobbing she knew what was coming next. It was the same routine when she had outburst. "Mom please don't say it please". AJ sob whispered. "You and your sister are nothing but devil spawns! And I hate your guts! The only reason I had you was because you father wanted a son! For that motherfucking club!" Just then her mother lunged across the table and tried to attack her. A huge security guard pulled her away and into the hallway. "Miss are you alright". AJ shook her head yes sobbing even though she wasn't. "I knew it was a mistake to come here." She said and she took off down the hall.

Ryan was sitting there in the waiting room and saw AJ all but run down the hall. He jumped up and saw that she was crying he knew that this was a bad idea. He ran after her and when he caught up to her he wrapped her in his arms. "Baby it's ok. It's ok what happened"? AJ pulled away and looked up at him she was crying so hard it was hard for her to talk. "It's the same thing every fucking time! She get all crazy and then she attacked me and and and ". AJ started crying and Ryan hugged her. "Hey lets go back to Gemma's house. We will call her on the way". AJ nodded and they headed back to charming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ok so I feel I need to tell everyone exactly what my OC's look like. So here it goes

AJ: She has long jet black hair like tigs. It stops just before her lower back starts and is naturally straight but she always curls it. She is tall about 5'7 and weighs about 119.

Hannah: She has blonde hair. If you go and look at Gavin degraws cover for not over you and you see the girl on the cover that's how Hannah's hair looks. The cut style colors everything. She is 5'6 and weighs about 116.

Ryan: He is just like opie. I mean they are not related but he wears the beanie like him and is as tall as him and has brown hair. Just picture a younger version of opie and there you have it.

Danny: He is kind of short and stocky. Taller that Hannah in heels. Short blonde hair always spiked up. (I know I don't talk about him much but he is a very important character later on. I'm thinking of doing more things that involve Hannah)

And of course they all have tattoos! If you want me to go into detail then leave a review and I will. I might just do it anyway but I'm still thinking about what they will be! Suggestions' welcome! I own NOTHING! Everything goes to Kurt Sutter! Also vote in the comments on whether or not I should keep the story based on AJ or if I should switch it over to Hannah.

As Ryan pulled into Gemma's driveway she ran out the door to meet them. Just as AJ got out of the truck she pulled her into a hug. "Baby girl I knew this was a bad idea". She said with a sigh. AJ just looked at her eyes bloodshot from crying. "I should have just let it go". AJ said. "I knew it was a bad idea". Gemma just looked at her and smiled "you were only trying to do what was best". AJ nodded and they walked into the house. Ryan put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She smiled up at her boyfriend. " I got some shit at the club". He said "I will come and get you later". She mouthed ok and he kissed her forehead and left. AJ looked at gemma and said "dose my dad know"? Gemma shook her head yes and AJ moaned. If that lady wasn't already of his shit list she sure was now.

Tig roared down the street to Gemma's house. How many fucking times had he told her? Stay the hell away from that place. That women was gonna get it one day. She really fucking was. Tig pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. He knew that AJ would be upset. She walked into the house carefully. When she opened the door he heard laughing. That's odd he thought. He walked in and saw Hannah making an odd looking duck face and smiled Hannah could make anyone laugh even happy. They all looked up at him AJ's face went blank. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He took a seat next to her and took one of her hands." You know I just want what's best for you right"? She nodded and they hugged. AJ looked into her father's eyes and said," could you keep mom away from the wedding". Everyone was shocked they couldn't believe she had just said that. They all stared at her but she kept going." I don't want her there it is clear that she is gone. That's not the real her". Hannah looked away because she knew it killed AJ inside to admit it. Tig looked at his daughter and said ok. He got up and said "I got to go to the club. We got church". He gave them all kisses on the cheek and left he knew what he had to do. He never thought that it would get this far. But he had to do it. For his girls.

Aj was standing in Gemmas guest bathroom reapplying make-up. You stupid idiot. Why the hell did you think that was a good idea! She thought to herself. She walked back out into the kitchen were Gemma and her sister were sitting with able and Tomas. She smiled at the little boys she couldn't wait to have kids. "How you feeling baby"? Gemma aksed as she bounced Tomas on her hip. "I'm good" AJ said she looked over at her sister Hannah and knew something was wrong. She looked over at gemma and said "give us a minute"? "Sure baby "gemma said "big boy needs a diaper change anyway". AJ looked at her sister and Hannah said "you know what he's going to do right"? AJ rolled her eyes" ok you have been paranoid over that ever since you over heard dad say it when he was drunk everything will be fine don't worry". AJ rubbed her sister's arm. Hannah closed her eyes and said, "Shit is going to hit the fan. Whether we are ready or not". AJ looked at her sister and finally realized. She was right. For years and years her dad put up with that woman. And now he was going to blow.

They all sat in church silent. Did tig really just say that? Bobby thought. Tig put his cigarette in the ash tray." I got to do it man, she keeps hurting my little girls. And besides man it won't matter she aint got anything going for her anyway"." Do we need to vote"? Clay asked and with silence he took that as a yes. After thinking it over the whole club voted yes. Clay banged the gavel and they all filed out. Ryan walked over to tig who was still sitting in his chair and clapped his hand on his back and said" I'm doing this because I love AJ and I won't let anything hurt her, but are you sure this is a good move"? Tig stood up and said "I have no fucking clue".

Ok I am soooooo sorry it has been forever! I hate it when people take really long to up load so I know how you all feel and I am sorry! Season 4 is epic! Even though I do want to stab clay! But I have HUGE writers block but seeing tig with he's daughter this season gave me inspiration! Please read and review!


	8. Authors note: I'm back!

Hi there! I know that this is awkward and random and to the people who had originally followed this story are like wow where did this come from? This story is from forever ago! I started a new fanfiction, and was looking through my old one and still really love the story line for this one. I'm thinking of picking this one up again. Mind you I am old and have a MUCH better writing technique now. I look back at my writing and I'm embarrassed! So thank you to everyone who is still following this story, if you would like to read through it again or remember what its mostly about (no lie I had to go back to refresh my memory!) let know what you would like to see coming up with A.J. and Hannah! Or the other characters! I have a few things in mind going back to this story, but I would love any ideas you guys have! Thank you I look forward to going back on this journey with you all!


End file.
